Generally, this application relates to cases for portable electronic devices. A case may be used to protect a portable electronic device (or, more simply, a “device”).
A case may be designed to attempt to protect a device from collisions or impacts. A case may be designed to attempt to protect a device from contaminants or contamination. Such contaminants or contamination may include liquids, particulates, heat, cold, moisture, humidity, dirt, dust, and/or any other externally generated influence that may compromise the functionality of the device. A case may also be designed to protect interactive parts of the device (for example, touch screen) from scratching.
It may be desirable to have a case that provides improved protection from collisions/impacts, contamination, and/or scratching.